<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mile in Your Shoes by Mindwriter2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076891">A Mile in Your Shoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000'>Mindwriter2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Comedy, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Life Swap, Original Akuma, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An Akuma swaps not only Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous but even their clothes, leaving them in more of a mess than they were ready for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mile in Your Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/gifts">Beautyinflight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a note for clarification: Horizontal lines are perspective changes/scenes that happened at the same time as the previous one. Three asterisks are a time jump. </p><p>Anyway, this is a Secret Santa gift for Beautyinflight, so sorry it's late! I wanted to make sure it was perfect and I kept getting stumped for the ending. So instead, I'm giving it to you in two chapters so I can release it sooner. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Noire ducked into an alleyway and detransformed. The flashes of green light barely stood out in the orange glow of sunset. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Plagg, I’ll have to get you back to Chat Noir tomorrow, unfortunately. It’s getting dark out and there’s no sign of the akuma.” </p><p> </p><p>It had been agreed upon that Tikki and Plagg wouldn’t travel with the Miraculous in hand and that Lady Noire and Mister Bug wouldn’t try making the exchange in the sewers either for their safety. The akuma could be anywhere and could be wearing anything. Stealth was by far the most dangerous weapon. </p><p> </p><p>Plagg shrugged. “Fine by me, as long as you have cheese at home.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette reached for her purse, “I should have some but don’t raid me too much, ok? I’m a college student, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>She patted her hip and was met with the belt loop of loose-fitting jeans and the waistband of her underwear slipping out. “Huh?!” Marinette looked down at herself, “these aren’t my pants! These aren't my clothes!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, those must be--” Plagg’s mouth spewed bubbles before he could say the name. He stared at Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him. “Are these…” Marinette patted the baggy t-shirt and cream jacket she wore, “Do these clothes belong to Chat Noir?!” </p><p> </p><p>Plagg nodded quietly, suddenly paralyzed by the weight of secret identities at risk. </p><p> </p><p>She slumped her shoulders forward. “So, the swap didn’t end with our Miraculous, huh? Well, at least my stuff is with someone I trust. It’ll be tough keeping our secret identities intact, though.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette dug around her pockets in search of a wallet, “I guess I’ll have to crash at a hotel. Sorry, Chat, I’ll pay you back.” She found something that felt like a leather wallet in the inner pocket of her jacket and pulled it out. She frowned as she opened it--half looking away to avoid accidentally seeing Chat Noir’s real name via ID.  “No cash?!”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked up at Plagg as if to say ‘your wielder is insane!’, but just before she could share her thoughts, she felt a phone vibrating in her front pocket. She pulled it out without thinking then froze before reading the screen. Knowing it was just as dangerous to read the names of those close to Chat Noir she turned the screen to face Plagg. “Does it have a caller ID?” </p><p> </p><p>Plagg’s eyes widened. He peeked up at Marinette and played dumb upon seeing the name on the screen, “Um… what’s your number again?” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette stared at him. “I’m in his contacts, aren’t I?” </p><p> </p><p>Plagg stared at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed. “Well, I guess that means Chat Noir is trying to get in touch. It’s ok… we kind of already played with the idea that we knew each other. What I’m not gonna do is find out <em> how </em>well we know each other. I won’t look to see if there’s a photo or nickname...” Plagg slid his paw across the screen and Marinette closed her eyes as she held the phone up to her ear. “H-hey, how did you make a call on my phone without the passcode?” </p><p> </p><p>Someone cleared their throat on the other end. Chat Noir’s familiar voice whispered, <b>“I used Emergency Call. Anyway, looks like we have to meet after all.” </b></p><p> </p><p>She shook her head despite being unseen by Chat Noir. “We can’t. The akuma is still out there and looks like some regular person while an innocent citizen looks akumatized! Meanwhile, a blond and a brunette dressed in ill-fitting clothes meeting up in the sewers to exchange belongings might stand out. We’re walking targets, we need to lie low.” Marinette sighed. There was really no other choice. “Listen… I’ll just give you my address.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What? No, that’s- that’s risky too!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Risky for identities, not our safety. It’s fine just this once. If we’re careful, we might not even figure each other’s identities out. Where do you live?” Marinette stepped out into the busy streets, walking toward the subway. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Well, I’m not so sure. I think my apartment complex alone will give away a lot about me.” </b>Chat Noir tried his best to sound humble.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I already know. You’re… ‘well off’, right? I knew as soon as I saw nothing but gold card, platinum cards, and one black card in your wallet.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh…” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I was looking for cash to stay at a hotel. I didn’t see anything else, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p><b>“That’s ok. You’re right, there’s really no better option, we should just stay at each other’s places.” </b> Chat’s voice quivered nervously. <b> “Besides I need out of these clothes. I just wanna say, I’m sorry about your blouse.” </b></p><p> </p><p>Marinette hissed. “How’d it hold up?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I mean, I’m definitely making a statement? I’ve never seen sleeveless blouses. I really appreciate that your high-waisted dress pants are stretchy, at least those are bearable. How about you?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette tugged on the belt of her slowly-falling pants, which she had tightened to the farthest hole. “I look like a lesbian who desperately needs a better belt, that’s about it.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, <b>“Are you saying I dress like a lesbian?” </b></p><p> </p><p>“I mean technically it would be that lesbians dress like you, but if the shoe fits.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It doesn’t. I’m barefoot. I don’t know what to do.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Her face dropped. She couldn’t let him go about barefoot, especially not when he was going to need the subway. “Oh...sorry my clothes are so tiny. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think I can walk for long in your shoes either. They’ll either fall off or scrape my ankles. I sound like a cross between a horse and a toddler, ha ha. You can buy yourself some shoes, I’ve got cash. Nothing too fancy, rich boy, I don’t carry <em> that </em>much money.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“But... what about you? There’s no way for you to buy any shoes.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette sat down on a bench now that she was near the subway. “They aren’t comfortable but I’ll live until I get to your place.” </p><p> </p><p><b> “I- ok. I’ll pay you back.” </b>Chat Noir sighed in defeat. Marinette imagined he was the type who liked to pay for the needs and wants of others, making this a very uncomfortable decision for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure, if you find shoes you actually want to keep. Otherwise, I’ll just return them. Oh, and be careful, my ID is very visible on the right side of my wallet.” </p><p> </p><p><b>“Got it.” </b> Chat chuckled, his tone changing as he started to joke the way he usually did. <b>“Man… out in public like this? As if I don’t get enough attention. Because, you know, </b> <b> <em>deadly</em> </b> <b> good looks.”</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Adrien emerged from his hiding spot and searched for a clothing store, holding Ladybug’s phone to his ear. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Yeah, well, you might get a different crowd’s attention now that you’re wearing my clothes </b> <b> <em>and</em> </b> <b> makeup.” </b>Ladybug replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Really, makeup too?” Adrien turned to look at his reflection in a nearby window. He noticed the red lipstick and thick mascara, his hair parted down the middle, and a beige beret. “Huh… maybe no one will even recognize me...” </p><p> </p><p><b>“I had no idea you wore makeup, too, though. I’m used to wearing more than this as you might have noticed, but still, it’s very well done. I never would have expected that from you, Chaton.” </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b>“You sound impressed.” </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug giggled, <b>“I am, it makes me want to try the natural look more often. Anyway, I’m ready to write down your address. I’m waiting by the subway and I need to know which route to take.” </b></p><p> </p><p>“Oh… subway?” Adrien frowned, “my car is parked on Avenue Montaigne…” </p><p> </p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>Car?!</em> </b> <b>” </b></p><p> </p><p>“You can drive, right?” </p><p> </p><p><b>“Of course I can drive!” </b> Ladybug scoffed, <b> “I just don’t drive </b> <b> <em>often </em> </b> <b>because I don’t own a car of my own. I haven’t driven since my parents started- oh, I can’t tell you that. Anyway, what kind of car is it?” </b>Ladybug sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“A Tesla, nothing overly extravagant like you’re probably thinking. It’s good for the environment,” he laughed nervously, “I-I don’t believe in buying things just because they’re expensive.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Uh-huh… you don’t have to try so hard to impress me with modesty. I’m not judging you for being loaded, I’m only teasing.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien stopped in front of an affordable-looking store. “I just… don’t want your perception of me to change.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I get it, you’re not a snob. Don’t worry.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “Anyway, it’s red. The Tesla.” </p><p> </p><p><b>“As if there will be so many Teslas parked on one street.” </b> Ladybug’s grin could be heard through the phone. <b> “</b> <b> <em>Red, </em> </b> <b>huh? Subtle hints.” </b></p><p> </p><p>Adrien turned the color of his Tesla. “You caught me. I couldn’t help it, you’re the epitome of beauty, so that’s the best color choice.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Alright, alright. Just tell me how to start this thing and let’s exchange addresses already, we’ve been wandering outside too long.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien snapped his fingers, “Right. So, if you’re on the right street, you can wait on the sidewalk and open the app for it to pick you up.” </p><p> </p><p><b>“I- </b> <b> <em>what?</em> </b> <b>” </b></p><p> </p><p>“To unlock my phone just draw a heart…” Adrien continued. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are you sure I won’t see anything I’m not supposed to?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Adrien cleared his throat. “My background is… <em> you </em>, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug scoffed playfully. <b>“Fun.” </b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>*</b> <b>*</b> <b>*</b></p><p> </p><p>Adrien took one last look at his shoes before stepping out. The shoes were only meant to keep him comfortable enough until he could get home--well, get to Ladybug’s home--but he felt he might as well own his look by wearing matching shoes. He had gotten enough stares when he was barefoot. </p><p> </p><p>Now all he had to do was get on the subway train Ladybug had directed him to. It was beyond uncomfortable, of course. Adrien avoided eye contact with anyone, not wanting to know if people were staring at his face or torn-up shirt. It was awkward but not necessarily embarrassing; at least the clothes were tasteful. Additionally, no one recognized him. Still, the environment in the train car was dizzying. From there, it had been decided that it would be easier for Tikki to guide him the rest of the way. </p><p> </p><p>Apartment key in hand, Adrien went up a flight of stairs and down a hall. A hall he could swear was narrowing as he went down it. His eyes darted back and forth, checking for neighbors. He tried not to breathe too hard, in case anyone would hear a man’s voice entering a single-woman’s apartment. Not to mention he was wearing her clothes. There were multiple reasons he couldn’t afford to be caught.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, when he stopped in front of Ladybug’s apartment, stealth went out the window as his hand shook and jingled the key.</p><p> </p><p>“Nervous?” Tikki giggled from inside Ladybug’s purse. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien stopped to look at her. “I don't belong here, Tikki. Not now, not like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She trusts you, Adrien.” Tikki shook her head. “And if it weren’t for your secret identities, she would have gladly welcomed you before. All you have to do is make sure her trust in you isn’t in vain.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I’ll do everything in my power to deserve her trust. But this isn’t about trust...” </p><p> </p><p>Tikki smiled softly, understanding what Adrien really meant. Most knew of Chat Noir’s feelings for Ladybug, it had been true for years. This was an untouchable place for him to be, particularly if Ladybug wasn’t going to be there with him. But sometimes you have to forget your feelings for the sake of heroic duties. “For now, get inside quickly. You don’t want anyone catching you here and asking questions you can’t answer. Or worse, saying Ladybug’s real name.”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien nodded. He frowned at the lock, then raised the key to the lock. It wasn’t until he heard a click that he realized he was entering the forbidden land. </p><p> </p><p>He gasped and closed the door behind him, staring at the ground with wide eyes. “Well, Tikki… go ahead and hide anything I shouldn’t see. I’m inside.” </p><p> </p><p>“I noticed,” Tikki giggled, “why don’t you make yourself comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Comfortable? In <em> these </em>clothes? Oh…” Adrien looked up, “Tikki, what am I going to wear to bed?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Marinette gaped at the car, locking eyes with her reflection within the glossy red paint as it rolled up to her, no driver in sight. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” she muttered. </p><p> </p><p>When she slid into the driver's seat and saw the large touch screen, once again she said, “What the <em> hell </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>After following the GPS’ directions to Chat Noir’s apartment, seeing the glamorous lobby and shiny elevator, and pulling out a keycard to unlock the door, she couldn’t help adding one more: “<em> What </em> the <em> hell </em>?” </p><p> </p><p>She stared at the keycard, then at Plagg. “Don’t get me wrong. Chat Noir is a responsible guy… but I never expected him to be rich.” </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, it has nothing to do with responsibility,” Plagg snorted, “not that he isn’t capable of it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, daddy’s money? Yeah, whatever, I’m plenty aware that hard work isn’t enough to get rich… it’s <em> staying </em> rich that can be tricky.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I’d better head inside. I look out of place.” </p><p> </p><p>“But you’ll feel right at home,” Plagg winked. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette opened the door and immediately jumped back. There was a woman inside. The woman was standing idly in the middle of the living room, back to the door. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette quietly closed the door. “Was he expecting someone?!” She hissed in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>Plagg shook his head. “No! No one else has a key to this apartment but him.”</p><p> </p><p><b>“Hello?” </b>Footsteps approached from the other side of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette gasped. “She noticed. We should go.” </p><p> </p><p>The door opened. “Excuse me.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette dropped her gaze, avoiding the strange woman’s face at all cost. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The woman continued, “and how are you associated with-” </p><p> </p><p>“I’M- I’m his maid!” Marinette blurted. She gathered her thoughts and searched for a believable excuse. “A-and for future reference… my company works for upper-class only, so for safety reasons, maids aren’t supposed to learn the names of their clients or meet them in person or else we’ll be fired. S-so, sorry, I’ll have to excuse myself. I didn’t realize anyone was home.” </p><p> </p><p>The woman crossed her arms. “Oh? Strange… well, I’m not your client. Why won’t you look at me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because… we aren’t supposed to make eye-contact with our superiors,” Marinette cringed. She couldn’t tell whose reputation this was harming more, hers or Chat Noir’s. </p><p> </p><p>The woman paused, then sighed. “So be it. Then, don’t let me get in your way, go on in. Don’t tell him I was here.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened. She pursed her lips as she prepared to make a risky decision. “I’m afraid I’ll have to tell him if someone broke in. I could get in trouble for anything damaged or stolen as well.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh, </em>” the woman’s voice became colder. “I didn’t break in. I have a key of my own.” </p><p> </p><p>“How did you get that key? Only he and I have one.” </p><p> </p><p>“That is none of your concern,” the woman finished, walking past Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette stayed facing the door, though the other woman was behind her now. Still, she tried to make her voice as firm as possible. “This is an invasion of privacy. How do I know you aren’t a danger to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette heard the woman shift. “I’m beginning to think you’re more than a maid. Here’s a question, whose clothes are you wearing? Why would you be working in the evening, when he should be due at home soon?” </p><p> </p><p>“This is my clothes, I buy them oversized on purpose. If he’s due home now, then where is he? You don’t know much about him, do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s going to change.” </p><p> </p><p>“See?” Marinette straightened her back, growing angrier. “I just can’t let that go. He doesn’t even know you were here? What business do <em> you </em>have here?” </p><p> </p><p>“His father has every right to be in his business. Stay in your place if you’re so worried about keeping your job. Don’t tell him I was here.” The woman’s voice became threateningly dark. </p><p> </p><p>His father? Was this woman his mother? Did he have overbearing parents? More than that, it seemed. His address was somehow tracked down and now someone had his key without his permission. She needed to help him. “You keep saying that, yet you were waiting here at a time you expected him to arrive. You know what I think? I think you were trying to catch him off guard because he would otherwise avoid you. You need to leave him alone. He’s your son, not your pet or personal property. And he’s grown now, let him live his own life.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my son, he’s my boss’s son. And he clearly still needs his father, he doesn’t even realize how unprofessional his maid service is. Smart of you not to share the company name with me.” The woman started to walk away, the clack of her heels alone sounded infuriated. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette couldn’t believe how suffocated Chat Noir’s life had been all this time. She could almost cry for him. Although the lie she just told was embarrassing, she had so much to tell him, the sooner the better. Marinette shook herself out of her angry daze and proceeded to walk into Chat Noir’s apartment. </p><p> </p><p>The echoing footsteps stopped suddenly, just down the hall. “Oh, and by the way,” the woman projected her voice, clearly talking to Marinette. “Your client is Adrien Agreste.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette whipped her head around, horror-stricken. From a distance, she could see a smirk on the woman’s face. Nathalie. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>